Quédate
by Joanne Rowling
Summary: Tras un accidente Ginny se aleja de todos, huyendo del pasado para ir en busca de lo que ella cree su propia felicidad. Un inconveniente ante el cual no tenía previsto la hace volver a Inglaterra, para enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado y una terrible verdad que se negó a descubrir. Harry Potter fue su razón para largarse, Harry Potter será su razón para volver...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Sueños rotos

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, los párpados pesaban tanto que le era casi imposoble abrir los ojos, pero la oscuridad la estaba matando. Necesitaba observar el ambiente en el que estaba, solo escuchaba una voz susurrando una canción y esa era una voz que no conocía.

Con lentitud y casi creyendo no poder hacerlo abrió los ojos. No sabía donde estaba, no sabía porqué estaba ahí, no sabía muchas cosas en realidad. Pudo vislumbrar la silueta de un hombre, la voz susurrante le pertenecía a él y ella deseó que se girara para que le explicara qué estaba sucediendo.

― Hola ― Su voz era ronca y el saludo fue casi un gemido. La cabeza y las costillas seguían doliendo como el infierno. El hombre se giró de inmediato y ella logró ver que no estaban solos. Él sostenía un bebé entre sus brazos, con pasos seguros y presurosos se acercó hasta su cama.

― Ángel ― Susurró él y ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

― ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ― Preguntó ella débilmente mientras carraspeaba ― ¿Qué sucede?

― Estuviste inconsciente seis días, ángel... ― Suspiró él con la voz aterrada. El bebé comenzó a moverse entre sus brazos y él comenzó a mecerlo con dulzura ― Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados, la única respuesta que nos daban los sanadores era que habías recibido una cantidad variada de hechizos, ni siquiera ellos saben concretamente qué fue lo que sucedió, tus padres están vueltos locos...

― ¿Mis padres?

― Tus hermanos también, nuestros amigos vinieron...

― ¿Dónde están?

― Imagino que están en sus casas, son las cinco de la madrugada, ángel ― De pronto, como si el bebé advirtiera que la voz de su padre ya no iba dirigida hacia ella estalló en llantos y él continuó meciéndola con ternura.

― ¿Tú eres mi sanador? ― Inquirió ella comenzando a perder la paciencia, la bebé lloraba con más fuerzas y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Quería más respuestas ― ¿Puedes hacer callar a ese bebé? ¿Cómo demonios te dejan entrar a la consulta de un paciente con ese crío? ― Espetó ella perdiendo el control. Él se apartó mirando con incredulidad a su mujer.

― ¿Qué te sucede?

― ¿Que qué me sucede, imbécil? ― Preguntó retóricamente ― Tengo un dolor de cabeza infernal y tú traes a ese maldito crío que no hace más que llorar, ¡Me enferma tenerlo frente a mi!

― Voy a llamar al sanador...

― ¿No eres tú? ― Preguntó incrédula ― ¿Quién mierda eres? ¡Sal de aquí!

― ¿Cómo que no sabes quién soy? ― Inquirió él comenzando a perder la paciencia también.

― No sé quién eres, no sé quién soy...

― Merlín, Ginevra...

― ¿Quién es Ginevra?

― ¡Tú, maldición, tú! ― Replicó él completamente aterrado.

― No...

― Sí, ángel... ¿No recuerdas a Mía?

― ¿A quién?

― Mía es tu hija, ella es nuestra hija ― Ginny lo miró impávida, su mirada iba desde la perturbadora esmeralda del hombre hasta el regordete rostro de la niña. Las lágrimas comenzaron a ceder, ella comenzaba a hundirse en las lágrimas.

― No puede ser...

― Yo soy Harry...

― No te recuerdo... ― Harry se acercó a Ginny, pero ella evitó que se acercara más. Él estaba invadiendo su aire y ella no lo iba a tolerar. Simplemente se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos.

― Dime que sientes como se acelera tu corazón al mirar mis ojos, que mueres de amor al ver a nuestra hija en mis brazos, que a pesar de todo sigues sintiendo amor por mi...

― No sé, me confundes ― Repuso ella apretando su cabeza con sus manos.

― Ginny, mírame... ― Ella alzó la vista y se encontró con esa cara que solo transmitía tristeza, incluso algunas lágrimas podía vislumbrar en sus bonitos ojos ― Te amo, ángel, Mía y yo te amamos... ― Una alarma comenzó a sonar, de pronto tres enfermeras entraron seguidos del sanador particular de Ginny: Dean Thomas. Ginny y Harry seguían mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Dean rompió el lazo acercándose a Ginny y Harry sin saber porqué sintió como su corazón se quebraba y solo pudo aferrarse al pequeño cuerpo de su hija.

― Es una crisis, señor Potter. Debe salir de la sala, por favor ― Decía una enfermera.

― Ella no recuerda nada...

― Era una de las opciones que nos temíamos...

― Por favor, hagan todo lo que estimen conveniente para que se mejore...

― Así será señor ― Y luego de eso la enfermera cerró la puerta. Harry miró a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente y la sostuvo con fuerza. La niña miraba expectante a su padre mientras él caminaba con decisión, alejándose de la habitación de su esposa.

___***Hanny***_

Luego de dos semanas a Harry no se le permitió entrar a la habitación de Ginny, dado a que ella se alteraba con facilidad y entraba en esas crisis de las cuáles era tan difícil estabilizarla. Harry solo entraba cuando ella dormía y mientras la tenía justo al lado la extrañaba tanto. Una tarde decidió ir en contra de esa orden, necesitaba hablar con ella.

― Tú no eres como... el otro hombre, no recuerdo su nombre.

― Harry ― Harry se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de su esposa escuchó, escondido, la conversación que mantenía con su sanador.

― Él dijo que...

― No importa lo que él dijera, preciosa. Importa lo que sientes ¿Confías en mí?

― Completamente ― Afirmó ella inmediatamente y saber eso a Harry le dolió.

― No confías en Harry, ¿Verdad?

― No ― Harry bajó la mano. No se había dado cuenta, pero la había mantenido en alto cuando pretendía tocar la puerta antes de entrar ― Él me confunde, él quiere que sea algo que no quiero.

― ¿Y qué es lo que no quieres?

― Ser su esposa, ¿Realmente soy su esposa? ― Harry pudo advertir el mal humor en la voz de Ginny.

― ¿Quieres serlo?

― No.

― ¿No lo recuerdas?

― No... a veces creo que ni siquiera él era tan importante para mí. Sí recuerdo a mi familia, pero a ese hombre no ― Harry apoyó la frente en la puerta, destrozado.

― Nadie te puede forzar a ser algo que no quieres.

― Dean...

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Cuándo me vas a dar el alta?

― Aún no estás recuperada del todo, tramposa.

― En la única persona que confío es en ti... tú...

― ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

― Él me preguntó si mi corazón latía por él...

― ¿Late por él? ― Hubo un silencio que alarmó a Harry y cuando escuchó un suspiro de los labios de su mujer supo que se habían besado y los celos le nublaron el sentido. De un manotazo abrió la puerta y los miró con odio. Dean se levantó de la cama y Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

― Responde la maldita pregunta, Ginevra ― Espetó él fríamente. Ella tuvo la decencia de esquivar la mirada de Harry, algo en su interior le decía que hacía lo incorrecto.

― Estás interviniendo gravemente en la recuperación de... ― Dean no pudo seguir hablando porque el puño de Harry le cerró la boca, Ginny jadeó impactada.

― ¿Qué hiciste, bruto? ― Harry tomó a Dean del delantal y lo levantó.

― Sal inmediatamente de esta habitación, imbécil...

― ¡No le hagas caso, Dean!

― O sales por las buenas o sales por las malas ― Dean aún algo atontado por el golpe miró a Ginny y Harry le dio otro golpe, cerca del estómago ― Entonces será por las malas ― De una patada lo tiró al otro lado del pasillo, cerró la puerta y la selló mágicamente con la varita, cuando se giró vio la fulminante mirada dirigida excepcionalmente para él de su esposa.

― ¡Eres un bruto!

― ¡Y tú una maldita...!

― ¡Cállate!

― ¿Lo besaste?

― ¡Sí, lo besé y lo haría una y otra vez! ― Harry la miró a los ojos, pero ella le negó ese placer.

― Al menos ten la puta cortesía de mirarme a los ojos ― Ella no lo hizo y Harry descontrolado se acercó a ella, tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos con fuerza. No le importó que ella estuviera sollozando ― ¿Por qué?

― No te entiendo...

― Sabes a qué me refiero. Te juro que usé todas mis fuerzas en la misión para llegar antes y pelear junto a ti, pero la casa se estaba derrumbando y los niños gritaban desesperados, yo pensé en nuestra Mía... me muero antes de que le pase algo así, pero después escuché tus gritos, ángel y me volví loco. Luego de dejar a los niños en un lugar seguro corrí y tú estabas... ― Ginny pudo notar como las manos de Harry temblaban y como su mirada adquiría un dejo demencial ―...cubierta de sangre. Estuve cada día y noche contigo en este hospital, Mía y yo hicimos de todo para que despertaras, incluso les cantaba la canción que tanto te gusta cuando Mía se dormía junto a ti. No sé qué te pasa, ángel... me estás destruyendo y yo necesito que te quedes y me recompongas, ángel. Quédate con nosotros ― Por primera vez Harry lloró desconsolado delante de ella, pero es que ya no tenía fuerzas, Ginny se las había arrebatado todas.

― Hice el intento de recordarte. Le pedí a Ron que me hablara de ti, pero...

― Tuviste una crisis y me prohibieron verte ― Concluyó Harry por ella ― Escuché lo que le dijiste. Él te está lavando el cerebro, Ginny...

― Él es bueno y confío en él.

― ¿Y en mí?

― No te conozco.

― Soy Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de tu hermano. Toda tu vida estuviste enamorada de mí, pero yo fui demasiado ciego y cuando tenías quince años yo me enamoré perdidamente de ti y le di las gracias a Merlín por poner a mi chica frente a mí y además por ser ella tan paciente. Nos casamos y hace dos meses me diste el regalos más hermoso de la vida, me diste a Mía... a Ginevra Mía, como tú ángel, tú eres mía... ― Ginny lloraba destrozada.

― Dean dice que debo creer en lo que quiero...

― Pero tú no me quieres ― Afirmó Harry.

― No te quiero, y mucho menos te recuerdo ― Harry asintió, se secó las lágrimas y se acercó a la puerta.

― ¿Lo quieres a él?

― Es la única persona en la que confío y su beso me hizo sentir diferente. Quiero salir pronto de este sitio, quiero que conocer lo que hay afuera a través de los ojos de Dean ― Harry sabía que esa frase se transformaría en su pesadilla, quería matar con sus propias manos a ese bastardo que le estaba quitando a su mujer.

― ¿No me quieres ver más?

― Me da igual, nunca pensé en ti después de preguntarle a Ronald.

― ¿Y Mía?

― Es tu hija...

― ¿Así, tan fácil? ― Preguntó con rabia ― Puedes dejar de quererme, pero tienes que hacerte cargo de ella, debes quedarte por ella.

― Dean dice...

― ¡Me importa una mierda lo que dice ese hijo de puta! ― Exclamó.

― ¡No confío en ti! ― Gritó ella más fuerte ― Ni siquiera sé si tu historia es verdadera, quizás es una farsa que tú eres mi marido y ella mi hija, ¿Por qué mierda te tengo que creer?

― ¡Porque no soy un maldito enfermo como tu sanador!

― ¿Quién lo dice? Ni siquiera te conozco y a él sí...

― ¿Lo conociste en dos semanas?

― No necesito más tiempo, él es lo que quiero, no tú.

― Eres una idiota, te lavaron el cerebro y tú lo aceptaste y aplaudiste su trabajo.

― Piensa lo que quieras, me importa muy poco.

― Cambiaste a tu hija por un hombre, que bajo caíste Ginevra Potter...

― Weasley, mi apellido es Weasley ― Harry sonrió dándole la razón.

― Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo señora Potter, aunque no te la merezcas ― Al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Harry ella sucumbió y cayó la pared alta e infranqueable que tenia para defenderse de él.

― Vas a encontrar a otra mujer.

― ¿En serio lo crees?

― Por supuesto

― Tienes razón. Tú no me conoces porque si lo hicieras sabrías que a la única mujer que voy a amar en la vida es a ti. No hubo instante que no adoré tu vida, quizás si hubiese sido un mal hombre contigo habría entendido porque me dejas, pero conmigo lo tuviste todo. Risas, amor y felicidad. La casa se sentirá vacía sin ti ángel, pero te juro por Dios que Mía y yo sabremos sobrevivir sin tu amor.

Abrió la puerta y las enfermeras entraron preocupadas secundadas por Dean Thomas. Esa fue la última noche que Ginny Weasley vio a Harry Potter.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2:

Harry reía de las ocurrencias de su hija, ella estaba empecinada en hacerle saber que en cuanto terminara el colegio trabajaría en la tienda de chascos de sus tíos. Hacer cualquier otra cosa sería un sacrilegio.

― Me vas a apoyar, ¿Verdad papá?

― Claro que sí. Puedes ser lo que quieras, cariño.

― Pero antes debo ir a Hogwarts.

― Cierto ― Coincidió Harry mientras preparaba el desayuno.

― ¿Cuánto me falta para ir a Hogwarts?

― Tres años.

― ¿Me vas a extrañar?

― Cada segundo.

― Yo también, ¿Puedes ir conmigo?

― Me encantaría princesa, pero no puedo. Aunque te aseguro que cuando tengas catorce años seré tu sombra Mia Potter.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque eres la niña más hermosa del mundo y romperás muchos corazones, cariño, incluso el mío.

― ¿Mamá era tan bonita como yo? ― Harry miró detenidamente a su hija. Los ojos castaños de Mía le recordaban tanto a su esposa.

― Sí.

― ¿También tenía pecas?

― Sí.

― ¿Y el pelo rojo como el mío?

― Sí, termina tu desayuno.

― Nunca hablas de mamá.

― Tu desayuno se enfría.

― Tampoco los tíos o los abuelos...

― Basta, acaba tu desayuno.

― ¡Quiero saber de mamá!

― ¡Mía basta!

― Todos mis compañeros en el colegio tienen mamá, menos yo y no es justo ― Dijo Mía triste. Harry suspiró profundamente, se acercó a su hija y con cuidado la tomó en sus brazos.

― Princesa Mía ― Respiró con fuerza, su hija lo miró a los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ― A veces las cosas no son justas en la vida y debemos aprender a convivir con eso. Me esfuerzo cada dia para que nunca te falte nada.

― No me hace falta nada, papi. Pero quiero saber de mi mami. Siempre te pones triste cuando te pregunto por ella, ¿Por qué? ― Harry depositó sus ojos en la mirada triste de su hija.

― Ella...

― ¿No me quiere? ― La pregunta tan directa destrozó por completo a Harry. Era muy probable que la madre de Mía ni siquiera recordara que tenía una hija.

― Es imposible no quererte, mi vida ― Mía sonrió algo más entusiasta.

― Cierto ― Suspiró ― Entonces, ¿Por qué no está con nosotros?

― Porque... está en otro país ― Mía abrió sus bonitos ojos impresionada.

― ¿Por qué? ¿No le gusta nuestro país?

― No lo sé, princesa.

― ¿Crees que vuelva cuando ya no le guste el país en el que está?

― Espero que sí ― Mía lo abrazó con fuerza.

― Quiero que mamá vuelva pronto ― Harry la miró con tenura ― ¿Por qué no la llamas y le dices que la extrañamos? ¡Esa es la solución, papá! ― Concluyó la niña y Harry sonrió aliviado.

― Te amo, Mía.

― Yo mucho más, siempre estás conmigo.

*O*

― ¿Hablaste ya con Harry?

― No quiere oír hablar del tema.

― ¡Se debe enterar! Debe saber hoy...

― ¿Cuándo llega?

― En dos días, tu madre me lo acaba de confirmar. Todos están muy preocupados.

― Mierda.

― Ronald, si no hablamos con Harry algo muy desagradable puede suceder.

― ¿Será posible que vuelvan a estar juntos? ― Hermione miró a su esposo esbozando una sonrisa que jamás llegó hasta sus ojos.

― Ginny está enamorada y es feliz sin Harry. Molly dice que ni siquiera lo recuerda, mucho menos a Mía...

― Nosotros debimos hablar hace mucho tiempo con Ginny para hacerle saber que tiene una hija de ocho años.

― Harry jamás habría aceptado que hicieras algo así. Algo que no considero justo.

― ¿Por qué? Ginny lamentablemente no tiene derecho moral en la vida de su propia hija, entiendo que él no quiera que Mía sepa que su madre es Ginny. La terminaría destrozando.

― Ginny estuvo enferma, perdió la memoria...

― Eso no justifica que en cuanto despertara se fuera con el primer hombre que le coquetea, Hermione ― Replicó Ron furioso. Era casi imposible perdonar a su hermana y no poder reprocharle absolutamente nada, por Harry y su sobrina, era casi insoportable.

― Tienes razón ― Bufó Hermione ― Debemos hablar con Harry.

― Sí, aún estamos a tiempo de convencerlo de tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones ― Era el truco que su amigo usaba para alejar a Mía de la Madriguera cuando Ginny visitaba a su familia.

― Esta vez no podrá escapar de la situación ― Murmuró Hermione mordiéndose las uñas.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Cariño, Dean le pidió matrimonio a tu hermana y ella aceptó. Harry debe darle el divorcio y Ginny ni siquiera sabe que está casada.

o*O*o

― ¡Abu, estoy en casa! ― Gritaba Mía feliz mientras llegaba corriendo a la cocina ― ¡Abu llegué! ¿Dónde están Rose y...? ― Mía se detuvo. Había una hermosa mujer parada justo a un lado del mueble donde su abuela escondía las galletas. Era un poco alta, aunque quizás eso se debía a las botas de tacón que usaba. Las botas eran de charol al igual que la cartera que colgaba del brazo izquierdo. Usaba un largo abrigo blanco abotonado, era tan blanco como la nieve. Ella parecía elegante y por algún motivo que Mía no entendía, la mujer parecía un adorno mal ubicado en la cocina de su abue. De igual manera eso no le importaba a Mía, lo que realmente llamaba su atención era el cabello y las pecas en el rostro de la mujer. Eran exactamente iguales a sus pequitas y su cabello eran del mismo color.

― ¿Y tú eres...? ― Apremió Ginny mirando con inquietud a la mocosa. Mía miraba a Ginny deslumbrada, tenía sus ojitos abiertos de la impresión al igual que su boca.

― ¡Papá te llamó! ― Exclamó sonriendo. Luego sin importar nada se lanzó sobre la mujer. El sitio más alto al que llegaba era a la estrecha cintura de la mujer y la rodeó con tanta fuerza que Ginny estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

― ¡Pero que niña más...!

― ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Eras tú la sorpresa que papá me tenía?

― ¡Suéltame niña! ― Gritó Ginny abrumada. Mía muy lejos de asustarse la abrazó con más fuerza y le dio un beso en el estómago riendo. Ginny no entendía por qué ese gesto logró colarse hasta su corazón, seguramente esa niña era una de sus imprudentes sobrinas ― ¿Quién demonios eres?

― ¿Cómo no sabes quién soy? ― Preguntó riendo y se llevó una pequeña mano hasta su frente.

― ¿Quién es tu padre? ― Mía soltó una encantadora sonrisa y Ginny pudo ver que le faltaban dos dientes.

― Ya descubrí la sorpresa ― Sonrió Mía moviendo con entusiasmo las dos coletas, mal hechas por cierto, que llevaba ― ¡Le pedí a mi papi que te llamara y te dijera que yo te necesitaba y estás aquí! ¡Me quieres de verdad! ― Ginny frunció el ceño completamente desconcertada. Esa niña debía ser una Weasley evidentemente. Pelirroja, pecas, ojos castaños... ― ¡Te extrañaba mucho, mamá! ― Ginny vio con horror como la niña se aferraba a su cuerpo.

― ¡Quita mocosa! ― Se soltó con fuerza ― ¡Yo no soy tu madre!

― Pero tienes manchitas en la cara como yo, mi cabello es como el tuyo...

― ¿Eres la hija de uno de mis hermanos? ― Mía negó frenéticamete.

― Mi papá no tiene hermanos, igualito que yo.

― ¿Por qué estás en esta casa, entonces?

― Es la casita de mis abuelitos, me llamo Mía ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

― No.

― ¿Por qué no?

― ¿Por qué no qué?

― ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi amiga?

― Ni si quiera sé quién eres, mocosa. Quítate de mi camino ― Añadió con indiferencia, sin embargo Mía no se apartó. La miraba con curiosidad.

― Te dije mi nombre y tú no me dices el tuyo.

― Ginevra ― Respondió Ginny molesta. Esa niña era una pesada.

― ¡Eres la hija de mis abuelos! ― Recordó Mía sonriendo ― Siempre me hablan de ti, pero siempre que les pedía una foto tuya decían que antes eran muy pobres y no tenían cámaras tofográficas.

― Fotográficas ― Le corrigió.

― Sí, eso. Mi papá siempre me toma fotos, dice que soy la niña más linda del mundo.

― Debe estar ciego o te debe querer mucho.

― Él me ama.

― Si tú lo dices.

― Eres bonita.

― Lo sé.

― Yo también soy bonita.

― ¿Con ese peinado tan... feo? ― Mía se tapó la boca horrorizada.

― ¡Eso no se dice!

― Simplemente te digo la verdad ― Por primera vez Ginny vio como los ojos castaños de Mía emitían un dejo de tristeza.

― Eres grosera.

― La grosera eres tú al estar en esta casa sin ser familia

― Tus padres son mis abuelos, son parte de mi familia.

― Me acabas de decir que tu padre no tiene hermanos, por lo tanto no es nuestro familiar. Además de grosera eres una vil mentirosa.

― ¡No soy eso que dices!

― Seguramente mis padres dejan que les digas abuelos por simple lástima. Tal vez le da tanta pena que una pobre mocosa ande de huérfana por los alrededores...

― ¡Yo no sé lo que es huérfana, pero no lo soy!

― ¡Huérfana, fea, grosera y mentirosa! ― Ginny no entendía por qué discutía con esa cría, pero había algo en esa mocosa que la provocaba. Cuando Mía comenzó a chillar por sus duras palabras, Ginny se llevó una mano al pecho. Algo se había quebrado dentro. Algo que... no sabía qué era. Pero mientras veía llorar a la cría ese algo se resquebrajaba más.

― ¡Eres mala!

― Mía...

― ¡Bruja!

― ¡Mía! Princesa... ¿Qué pasó? ― Harry alarmado solo observó a su hija llorar preocupado, sin percatarse de nada más.

― Ella dice... que los... abuelos... no me quieren ― Harry frunció el ceño, alzó la vista y...

― Ángel...

El corazón latía tan fuerte que no sería extraño que pronto saliera de su caja torácica. Esos ojos que resultaban familiar... juraría que antes se había perdido en esa mirada. Eran tan hipnóticos. Parecía envuelta en ese mar. Su corazón no desaceleraba. Ese hombre era muy guapo, incluso esos anteojos le infundían un aire sexy. Tragó profundamente y luego carraspeó intentando recuperar la voz.

― Papi... ― Harry inmediatamente se giró hacia su hija y la tomó en brazos ― Me quiero ir a casa... ― Hipaba Mía.

― Princesa...

― ¿Los abuelos no me quieren igual que mamá? ― Ginny quiso estirar su mano para acariciar la pequeña de Mía y contener su tristeza, los ojos chispeantes de Mía ahora estaban tan tristes que terminó por conmover a la pelirroja.

― Claro que te quieren ― Respondió Harry con la voz quebrada.

― Pero ella dice...

― Ella no te conoce princesa. Ella no sabe que todos en esta casa te adoran ― Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas. Harry se giró hacia Ginny, su corazón latía tan fuerte como el de ella ― Es evidente que vinimos en mal momento.

― Lamento mucho haber sido tan infantil con su hija, señor...

― Potter, Harry Potter ― Dijo Harry y Ginny asintió. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, un leve dolor de cabeza la atacó en ese momento.

― Ella me dijo huérfana y yo le dije que no lo era, ¿Verdad papá? ― Harry miró conmocionado a Ginny.

― No eres tal cosa, princesa.

― Es una bruja mala, papi ― Volvió a llorar Mía.

― Le voy a pedir que se mantenga alejada de mi hija ― Ginny le devolvió una mirada gélida.

― Créame que estar cerca de su hija no es algo que añore, fue ella quien...

― ¡Harry! ― Ron parecía haber corrido una maratón cuando llegó a la Madriguera ― Mierda... ― Murmuró al ver la escena y maldijo a su hermana. Al ver a su hermano ella sonrió, pero poco a poco el primer esbozo de auténtica alegría en ella se esfumó ― ¿No me vas a saludar?

― Hola ― Ella frunció el ceño al ver el recibimiento tan frío de su hermano ― ¿Qué le pasa a Mía? ― Preguntó preocupado. Harry estaba enojado, absolutamente nadie le había advertido que Ginevra llegaba hoy, nadie pensó que Mía sería la única destrozada en ese desagradable encuentro.

― Ella...―Mía apuntó enfadada a Ginny ―...es mala.

― Por favor, ¿Dónde están mis padres? ― Inquirió Ginny ignorando a la niña. Harry estaba furioso por el injusto trato que Mía estaba recibiendo de su propia madre.

― Ella dice que ustedes no son mi familia ― Refutó Mía enojada, Harry sabía que su hija tenía el mismo carácter endemoniado de su madre y que no se iba a dejar por nadie ― Dijo que era mentirosa, fea, grosera y huérfana, ¿Verdad que no soy eso, tío?

― Eres una idiota consumada, Ginevra. No te imaginas cuanto te vas a arrepentir de las brutalidades que le acabas de decir a tu...

― Ron ― Habló Harry en tono de advertencia. Ginny miraba a su hermano sorprendida por el repentino arranque de odio.

― Princesa, no le hagas caso ― Decía Ronald ― Tú eres parte de nuestra familia ― Mía rodeó con sus bracitos el cuello de su padre, triste. La energía en ella parecía haberse consumido por completo.

― Creo que no debimos haber venido ― Decía Ginny.

― Es evidente ― Comentó Ron y ella bajó la mirara apenada.

― No se preocupe, señorita. Nosotros nos vamos para que ustedes puedan disfrutar en familia...

― Amor, encontré a tus padres... ― Dean Thomas tan alto como siempre se acercó a su novia. Su rostro se ensombreció cuando vio a Harry con una chiquilla en sus brazos. Ambos se miraron con odio, aunque en el caso de Dean también había un dejo de burla y superioridad.

― Al fin alguien agradable ― Sonrió ella, Dean se inclinó para besarla y Ginny lo recibió gustosa. Harry no fue capaz de apartar la mirada, tampoco pudo evitar lo celos y el arranque de posesividad aunque esa mujer ya no le perteneciera. Derrotado pensó que ella seguía teniendo el poder de lastimarlo, y seguía doliendo como la mierda. Él sabía que esos besos tenían un poder mágico y una felicidad garantizada.

― Me duele la cabeza, papi ― El susurro de Mía logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

― Vamos a casa ― Cuando le dio un beso en la frente comprobó que tenía fiebre. El primer encuentro con su, aún, mujer había dejado una herida imborrable en su corazón y un dolor físico y emocional en su hija.

― Si prefieres vamos a casa para que Hermione le de una poción...

― No te preocupes, gracias.

― Harry, yo...

― ¿Te puedo seguir llamando tío? ― Murmuró Mía.

― Claro que sí, princesa. Nunca lo dudes.

Harry miró una vez más a Ginny. Era cruel pensar que su esposa abrazaba y besaba a otro hombre justo frente a él y no poder reprochar nada. Era un alto sacrificio que debía hacer para no lastimar a su hija. Salió de la cocina y vio al señor Weasley mirarlo con culpa.

― No se preocupe Arthur.

― Debimos ser más...

― Lo único que quería evitar era que Mia no sufriera, pero lamentablemente su hija no le hizo las cosas fáciles.

Con un gesto de su cabeza se despidió. Mía levantó la manito para despedirse, ya no sentía las ganas de lanzarse a los brazos de su abuelito por temor a ser rechazada.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Primero queremos pedir las disculpas por no poder actualizar antes. Las dos personas que escribimos este fic estamos siendo devoradas por la condenada vida Muggle, que odiosa que es aveces. Si bien nos tardamos un poco, siempre actualizaremos, asi que muchas gracias a quienes esperan este tercer capítulo.

Mención especial a **GLLNMR, **muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, esperamos de todo corazón que te guste este capítulo, un abrazo fuerte!

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: _**

Harry miraba su vaso con whisky destrozado. El amplio despacho que había en su casa estaba en penumbras, la chimenea era la única fuente de luz en la estancia. Con pesar esbozó una sonrisa mientras removía los hielos en el vaso. Su mujer no lo reconoció, ni siquiera un poquito cuando lo miró a los ojos. En ocho años Ginny jamás recordó algo de él, nunca extrañó a su marido porque estaba demasiado entusiasmada en los brazos de otro hombre. Era un verdadero idiota, pero a pesar de los ochos años sin saber nada de Ginny él seguía absoluta y plenamente enamorado de su esposa. Es que cada día él la veía cocinando algo en la cocina, cantando en la ducha, esbozar una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como cautivadora. Sin embargo aquella tarde había visto a otra mujer ocupar el cuerpo de su, todavía, mujer. Aún le costaba trabajo procesar todo, ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto una mujer?

Harry terminó de beberse el whisky de un trago. Cerró los ojos unos segundos sintiendo como líquido quemaba su garganta. Destapó la botella, lógicamente necesitaba más alcohol, y al igual que lo hizo con el anterior de un trago se bebió el contenido del vaso.

Quizás ahora podía ser mucho más fácil la tarea de olvidar a Ginny. Sí, aquella no era la mujer que él amaba. Simplemente era la patética copia. Entonces concluyó que lo mejor para Mía y para su propio corazón era que Mía jamás descubriera que Ginevra era su madre. Esa mujer no merecía tener el cariño de su hija, había sido una verdadera perra con Mía.

Cuando iba a beber su tercer trago de whisky tres fuertes golpes resonaron en la puerta. Se apresuró en ir antes de que despertaran a Mía.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― Preguntó Harry de mal modo. En cambio el visitante esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

― ¿Aún con resentimientos, Potter? ― Rió ― Creí que después de ocho años lo olvidarías.

― Habla de una vez…

― ¿Dónde dejaste la amabilidad, compañero?

― No tengo tiempo como para malgastarlo en ti, Thomas ― Repuso Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

― ¿Cómo está Mía? ― Esta vez Harry no se contuvo, de las solapas lo lanzó a la pared. Dean se cubrió el rostro.

― Con mi hija no te metas, cagón ― Dean bajó las manos cuando Harry lo soltó.

― Solo era una pregunta de cortesía, no había necesidad de ponernos violentos. Además la niña se parece tanto a su madre ― Rió ― Por cierto, ¿Encontraste una para Mía? Porque hoy te diste cuenta que Ginny no tiene intención en serlo… ― Con un seco golpe en la nariz Dean cayó al suelo. Harry deseaba matarlo.

― ¿A que viniste hijo de puta? No creo que simplemente te arriesgaras atraer a Ginny a Londres por unas cuantas visitas de cortesía. ― Dean se levantó, con la manga del saco se quitó la sangre. Cuando miró a Harry volvió a sonreír.

― Creo que debes saber, tienes derecho, después de todo eres casi parte de la familia. Le pedí matrimonio a Ginny y ella, por supuesto, aceptó ― Los ojos de Harry irremediablemente enrojecieron. Maldijo a Ginny y a ese amor incondicional que todavía sentía por ella ― Descuida Potter, yo haré lo que tú nunca pudiste, hacerla feliz ― El golpe que Harry le había dado esa tarde a Dean no se comparaba con el golpe emocional que Thomas le dio. Dolió como la mierda. Quería correr, huir de esas palabras que lo atormentaban una y otra vez. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que Ginny nunca fue feliz con él? ¿Cómo él pudo ser feliz sin darse cuenta de nada?

― ¿Pretendes que te felicite?

― Lo que yo pretendo, imbécil, es que firmes de una vez los jodidos papeles del divorcio ― Harry esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa.

― Tengo el documento que me enviaste hace dos meses en mi despacho ― Sonrió ― Junto con la otra docena.

― ¿Aún tienes expectativas con Ginny?

― Ella no sabe la verdad, ¿Cuándo vas a tener tú la puta decencia de de contarle todo?

― ¿Tú me hablas de decencia? ¡La dejaste sin luchar, sin esmerarte en que ella te creyera!

― Ella te eligió a ti. Escogió confiar en ti y tenías el puto deber de ponerla al tanto de todo. Le lavaste el cerebro con tus malditas mentiras, hazte cargo de una vez.

― En ocho años haz tramitado el divorcio y no te das cuenta que las únicas perjudicadas son Ginny y Mía. Ginny no tiene intención en ser la madre de Mía y ella odia a Ginny después del espectáculo que montó.

― Descuida Thomas, yo tampoco tengo intención en decirle la verdad...

― Haces bien, Potter…

― A menos que en algún momento decida lo contrario.

― ¿Qué?

― No me interesa en lo absoluto Ginevra Weasley, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella que eso no me moverá un maldito pelo, pero no puedo olvidar que esa mujer es la madre de mi hija.

― Eres patético, Potter ― Harry sonrió.

― Puedes enviar otra vez los benditos papeles, ya veré si por fin me decido a firmarlos ― Luego de cerrar la puerta Harry se permitió ceder ante sus emociones. Era complicado dejarla partir definitivamente y quizás aún más doloroso porque esta vez no habría una firma que le asegurara que a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo su mujer.

**o*O*o**

― ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que ella vendría? ― Ron y Hermione se miraron nerviosos ― Esperaba mucho más de ustedes. Hubiese querido preparar a mi hija ante cualquier inconveniente, pero Mía igualmente sufrió por la culpa de esa maldita mujer.

― Tú siempre decías que no la nombráramos. Cada vez que Ginny salía como tema tú te alterabas y…

― ¡Maldición Hermione! ― Intervino Harry furioso, fulminando a su amiga con la mirada ― Debía tener un margen de tiempo para sacar a Mía de la ciudad.

― ¿Cuándo pensabas enfrentarlas? ― Inquirió Ron.

― Nunca… Yo habría esperado no tener que enfrentarlas nunca ― Dijo desolado. Ron se acercó a su amigo y leal como siempre le dio unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda ― Ella se va a casar ― Susurró devastado.

― En teoría ella no puede casarse ― Contrapuso Hermione.

― ¿Por qué no?

― ¡Porque está casada contigo!

― Por la ley mágica. Es probable que se hayan casado por la ley muggle.

― No creo, Thomas no habría insistido con lo del divorcio ― Apuntó Ron.

― Fue muy estúpido de su parte traer a Ginny de vuelta a Londres, cualquiera podría mencionar algo relacionado con ustedes ― Insistió Hermione.

― Han pasado ocho años, es probable que nadie recuerde que alguna vez estuvimos casados.

― ¿Bromeas? ¡Fuiste el maldito salvador del mundo mágico! ― Reiteró Ron.

― Aunque así fuera… ante los ojos de esa maldita comunidad el infiel fui yo. Corazón de bruja victimizó a Ginny después de que me vieran con Cho saliendo de la mano de un bar.

― Además Harry ya no es mencionado en los diarios o revistas mágicas. Solo en la prensa Muggle ― Dijo Hermione con voz monótona.

― Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

― Le daré el divorcio

― ¿Cómo?

― Es lo que ella quiere, lo confirmé de una manera muy cruel.

― ¿Qué va a suceder con Mía?

― Nunca se va a enterar de la verdad ― Harry sonrió apesadumbrado ― No hay espacio en la vida de Ginny para Mía.

― ¿Ni siquiera le vas a dar una última oportunidad a Ginny? ― Preguntó Hermione molesta.

― Ella decidió hace ocho años, ¿No te parece, Hermione? ― Intervino Ronald de mala manera.

― Permíteme estar en desacuerdo ― Repuso la castaña ― Te estás equivocando, Harry. Debes hablar con ella.

― ¿Qué quieres que le diga, Hermione? "¡Oh, cariño, cuanto tiempo sin verte! Por cierto, no te puedes casar. Resulta que hace once años te casaste conmigo y producto de follar como conejos quedaste embarazada, Mía es tan hija tuya como mía" ― Ironizó.

― ¿Piensas que ella no vale la pena como para que tú decidas luchar? ― Harry la miró a los ojos.

― Me parece que no hay batalla que luchar.

― Si Ginny supiera la verdad, quizás…

― No puedo confiar en un simple "Quizás", Debo pensar en lo mejor para Mía.

― ¿Crees que rechazaría a su propia hija? ― Preguntó Ron.

― Ya lo hizo, dos veces ― Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

― Creo que estás siendo egoísta ― Ron y Harry miraron confundidos a Hermione ― Nunca pudiste separar las cosas. Acepta que Ginny pudo dejar de amarte o que tal vez nunca te amó, pero ella tiene todo el derecho de saber que tiene una hija ― Otra vez esa maldita acusación fue directa al corazón de Harry. Ron miró a su mujer con incredulidad.

― Tu lamentable comentario fue bastante desubicado ― Hermione se encogió de hombros ― ¡Después dices que el insensible soy yo!

― Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Ginny querría saber la verdad.

― Ella eligió…

― Según tú, a horas de despertar del coma…

― Amigo ― Comenzó Ron ― Apoyaré la decisión que tomes, sin importar cual sea. He visto como haz criado a Mía solo, sin una madre. Jamás podría defender a Ginny, mucho menos contigo porque me da vergüenza; No abstante, creo que lo mejor para ti es precisamente eso. Cuéntale de una vez la verdad, después de eso nadie podrá reprocharte absolutamente nada. Ni Ginny, ni Mía ― Harry se revolvió el cabello confundido.

― No tendrás otra oportunidad, una vez que firmes los papeles del divorcio no hay vuelta atrás ― Harry miró los ojos de su amigo y asintió levemente.

― Ya perdí a Ginny… No soportaría perder a Mía.

― Tal vez ella decida quedarse ― Aventuró Ron, Harry sonrió negando.

― Ella está enamorada de Dean, ¿No se dieron cuenta? Le sonríe cada vez que él la mira, ella resplandece. Ella lo mira como me miraba antes… o como creía que me miraba ― Carraspeando salió de ese ensueño que siempre le provocaba Ginny.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer? ― Preguntó finalmente Ron. Harry respiró profundamente y esta vez asintió con seguridad.

― Tú hermana va a saber la verdad sobre Mía Potter

* * *

**Esperamos actualizar pronto!**

**Dejen sus impresiones del capítulo ;)**


End file.
